


Hyperventilating

by Yumiko_Youku



Category: Hellsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku





	Hyperventilating

Waking from her restless sleep, Alex sat up in her coffin, breathing heavily.

The fragments of the dream still clung in her mind. Her empty gaze, fixed on nothing, while her chest rose and fell.

Her slender frame was shook by her uneven, shaky breaths and her whole body was trembling.

Alone …. She was all alone …

Her mind echoed the words again and again, repeated it until it became a dangerous mantra, hammering the words into her brain.

Alone …. Weak … Helpless …

She felt her heartbeat increasing and her breath quickening.

No … she … couldn’t panic now …, she tried to tell herself, but the quick and uneven breaths already began to shake her whole body, while panic was fully in control of her mind.

She wrapped her trembling arms around herself, while she felt her chest rise and fell against them, faster and faster.

No no no no ….

Her mind was screaming hysterically, only drowned out by her heavy breathing and her thumping heartbeats.

The Draculina didn’t notice the scratch at the door.

Her arms were wrapped around her frame, while she fought against her own body, which seemed to betray her, pulling her down into unconsciousness, while her mind didn’t stop rattling of the never ending mantra.

The scratching stopped and the handle of the door was pressed downwards.

The door opened and a black dog slipped into the room.

Carefully he approached the girl, sitting down next to her coffin, sniffing and finally nudging her with his snout.

Alex blinked and managed to raise her gaze, the dog’s eyes meeting hers.

The dog leaned forward to lick her cheek affectionately and the girl carefully wrapped her arms around her friend, still sniffing, while she tried to bring her breathing under her control again.

“Thank you, Garm …“, she mumbled, burying her face in the silky, black fur, while her finger’s did the same.

Garm whined, studying the girl with concern, determined to stay with her, until she felt better.

He followed her example, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch.


End file.
